


Dysfunctional Love

by brendonstitties



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is kind of a dick to Markus at first because that's his baby brother he's dating, FLUFFY OL' SUMO, His name is Conrad but he goes by Ace, I got Ace from another fanfic, I think it's good, Kara and Luther are Alice's parents, M/M, Markus is a cheesy romantic, North and Simon are also 'those' two friends, Oh Cole is 8 in this fic, Sumo is 4 years old, ain't no one touch Connor if Ace doesn't like them, also Kara is friends with everyone because why tf not, and he's BIG AND FLUFFY, connor and rk900 are brothers, idk - Freeform, in a good way, more will be explained in the story, rk900's name is Ace since he is hooman, well Luther's her stepdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonstitties/pseuds/brendonstitties
Summary: Hank Anderson and his sons Connor, Conrad, and Cole have been a family for almost twelve years. Connor was eight when he was adopted by Hank, and Conrad was twelve. Hank had been married at the time, and absolutely loved his family. After Cole was born, Hank's wife passed away and he fell into a pit of depression, and started drinking his problems away. After Connor convinced him to turn his life around, they adopted Sumo and we're finally happy again.That is, until Hank was diagnosed with cancer. He was admitted to a caring facility, and nowadays Connor is always there for Hank, making sure he's fed and taking his medicine.But while Connor is there, he meets a man by the name of Markus Manfred, who has his dad registered at the same facility for a little while.Connor and him start talking, and eventually Connor can feel himself falling in love, and he doesn't know what he's doing, at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first DBH fanfic, and it still takes place in 2036 in Detroit, just no Androids... Yet.  
> by the way, Connor and Hank still worked at the DPD, but since Hank is sick and Connor is taking care of him, they had to take a break.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story! I'll try to update as much as I can, but that might only be a few times a week. I get writer's block a lot.
> 
> UPDATE: I've changed 'Conrad' to 'Ace', so RK900 (Human) name is Conrad Ace Anderson. It's a tribute to my favorite fanfic that just ended *insert sad face*, I forgot the creators name but it's literally just called 'Ace', it's an RK900/Gavin Reed fanfic you should read it, it's sooooo good!!

Connor had to admit, he was depressed.

Everything seemed to be going in a downward spiral just after he was happy again. Sure, it had been four years but that was not nearly long enough for him.

He lost his mother, and now he was losing his father.

He was never home, barely ever at the DPD, and was constantly worrying over Hank.

Hank hated it, he wanted Connor to stop worrying about him, to just live his life a little instead of wasting his energy on an old man that was going to die anyway. But, he couldn't blame Connor, he was losing his father. So, he let the boy do what he felt he needed to.

************

"Connor! For the last time, I'm fine!" Hank groaned, turning himself over to look away from Connor, who was pestering him about how little sunlight he got.

"Dad, you've had the blinds closed for three days straight now. You need some sunlight. Unless you'd rather go down to the cafeteria and eat with everyone." Connor argued, raising the blinds so the sunlight was in full view.

"Grr... Fine.." Hank grumbled, sitting upright as Connor went to the side of his bed, helping him out of it. "I can get dressed by myself, for your information. No need to help me." He added, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course Dad, I'll get you some clothes together." Connor said simply with a smile, swiftly walking over to the closet and grabbing an outfit for Hank. He handed them to Hank, who had already entered the bathroom.

"Wait outside... I'll be out in a minute." The old man mumbled, swatting his hand at Connor to signal him to leave him be.

Connor sighed and nodded in response, walking out of the room to leave his father to do what he needed to do.

He didn't expect to see his older brother, Conrad, right outside his door.

"Hey Connor! How's dad doing?" Conrad asked, smiling widely.

Connor didn't really like when Conrad came to visit, he was usually too loud or just constantly messed with Connor. But Everytime he had come, he made Hank laugh and smile, which seemed to be rare, so Connor could handle the random visits.

"He's doing well, still refuses to let me help him most of the time, but I do what I can." Connor answered, groaning when Conrad ruffled his hair, swatting the other's hand away.

"Ahh, you should stop pushing yourself. Take a break, you deserve one. Hell, I'll even stay here and look after dad, if you want me to." Conrad offered, leaning against the wall.

"I.. I don't know, I don't want to leave him... I feel like I need to, after mom. I promised her I'd take care of him if he ever got sick, and I don't want to break that promise." Connor said, looking down as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Con, mom would want you to enjoy yourself, you work too hard and you have worked 24/7 for almost two years now. Just take a day or two off, and drop by the DPD, Fowler has taken to calling me to ask if you're okay." Conrad said, knowing that he shouldn't get emotional over the brief mention of their mother. They were still in grief, but they couldn't cloud their minds with it or nothing would get done.

"... I guess I could take a break... But promise me you'll take good care of Dad?" Connor said, looking up to Conrad (he was considerably taller) and raising an eyebrow.

"He's safe with me, Little Bro." Conrad said with a bright smile, patting Connor's shoulder.

Before they knew it, Cole was running towards them with a grin on his face, his two front teeth missing.

"Bubba! Bubba look! I lost my teeth!" Cole said excitedly, pointing to his teeth as soon as he was in speaking range of Connor.

"He's been waiting days to show you. They came out while he was at school." Conrad said with a chuckle, looking over to Cole.

"Woah, did the tooth fairy give you any money?" Connor said, kneeling down so him and Cole were eye level.

"Yup! She gave me a whole five bucks! See?" Cole said, pulling a crumpled five dollar bill out of his pocket to show Connor.

"Five bucks?! When I was a kid, she only gave me one!" Connor said with an overdramatic gasp, "what are you gonna spend it on?"

Cole thought for a moment, then handed Connor the bill.  
"I want to spend this on daddy's medicine, he needs it more than me."

Connor fought back his urge to cry, smiling instead.  
"You keep it, Cole. Daddy's medicine is already payed for." He said simply, patting the top of Cole's head before standing up.

"Oh, and Cole? Be easy with dad, he's still sick and you can't be too rough with him." Conrad said, and as if on cue Hank opened the door, exiting and closing it behind him.

"Well, look who it is. Cole!" Hank said with a chuckle, pulling Cole in for a hug.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" Cole squealed, squeezing Hank.

"I missed you too bud. Maybe we can catch up in the cafeteria?" Hank offered, starting to make his way through the hallway, walking on his cane while Cole held his other hand.

"Ooh! Did I tell you I lost my tooth?" Cole said as the two of them went ahead, their voices echoing in the hallway.

Connor couldn't help but feel complete joy at the sight of the two, realizing just how much he missed home. Maybe he did need to take a break and actually get some sleep, and even go out. He knew he could trust Conrad, he loved Hank just as much as he did. And God, did he miss Sumo.


	2. Chapter Two - Who Is That And Why Are His Eyes The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets a man in the same situation as him while at the nursing home, and quickly stumbles over his words when meeting him ; Conrad admits something to Connor while they are taking a break outside, and Connor doesn't know how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all have no idea what's gonna happen in the next few chapters, there's a real big reason why the tags say *MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH* 
> 
> bEWARE

Connor had met his family in the waiting room after everyone had eaten, since it was pretty big and the main hang out area for the elderly residents and their families.

So of course he'd be the first one to notice a very, very pretty guy walking in with an elderly man in a chair, and since Conrad was really the only one who knew he wasn't straight, he'd of course bug him about going on a date.

But he didn't know this man (godammit he did want too, though), and he came there to make sure his father was taken care of, and not to have some stranger walk up to him and randomly ask him on a date.

But of course, that didn't stop Connor's good Ol' brother Conrad.

"I see you eyeing that guy, Connor. Go talk to him instead of being a wimp." Conrad said with a huff, patting Connor's back as he sat down next to him.

"Dude, I'm not just gonna walk up to him and ask him on a date, if that's what you're wondering. Not every guy is gay, you know." Connor answered, mumbling the last part.

"Connor, you two are looking at each other like your each other's high school crushes. Everytime you look away from him he looks at you and smiles. Just look." Conrad said lowly, smiling cheekily as Connor looked away from the man, and sure enough the second he looked back at him, they made eye contact and he smiled.

Connor didn't know if he went red or completely pale at that moment, did he mention this guy was really hot too?

Conrad patted Connor's shoulder and chuckled as he walked off to Cole and Hank, watching secretly as the man walked towards Connor.

Connor was a little too nervous to really say anything to this angel that was coming towards him- but he was just glad the other said something first so he didn't screw things up the first time he said something to him.

This all felt like it was in a movie, or a romance novel, it just seemed like a perfect situation- maybe Conrad was stalking this guy and trying to get him to hook up with Connor all along- he's a Mastermind at that kind of stuff.

"I'm Markus." The man said with a kind smile, holding out a hand for Connor to shake.

"I'm Connor." Connor answered, calming his anti-social self down a bit.

"Does your father live here? I heard so many good things about this place." Markus said, starting a conversation way better than Connor ever could.

"Yes, he's been living here for four years, and I've been here helping him for that long too." Connor answered, feeling really proud to state that he was taking well care of his father.

After a few seconds of awkward silence and Markus deep in thought he finally said what he wanted to say.  
"Listen, I really came over here cause I've seen the way you're looking at me, you kinda hide it really badly." He said with a chuckle, causing Connor to turn red and look down with a bit of embarrassment.

"Uh.. shit..." Connor mumbled. No wonder so many other guys thought he was creepy- when he saw something/someone he liked, he would tend to stare ( XD me too, but with Jason Momoa, talk about sexYY)

"Would you like to go out sometime, maybe sometime tomorrow?" Markus asked, hoping that Connor would say yes.

Connor thought, realizing he really did need a break from the nursing home. Sure, he loved taking care of his dad and basically living here, but he hasn't really had a day off since he was in the DPD, over four years ago.

"That- that'd be great!" Connor said, instantly turning cheery, he was finally getting a date after being so s i n g l e.

"How about we go see a movie? There's a lot of great movies out now."

"M-Movies sounds good."

"Great, here, I'll give you my number." Markus said, taking a pen out of the pocket in his jacket, and a napkin that was on the table next to him, scribbling down his number and handing it to Connor after folding it into a heart shape.  
"See you soon?"

"Y-Yeah, see you soon Markus!"

 

-

 

"Oh my God, you seriously got his number?" Kara exclaimed, causing Connor to cover her mouth and laugh nervously.

"Shh! I don't want everyone to know, we are NOT dating, we're just going out to see a movie!" Connor said lowly, eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance.

"Connor, that sure sounds like a date to me." Kara said after removing Connor's hand from her mouth, swatting him before rasing an eyebrow in question.  
"What's he look like? I mean, I know you said he was hot, but did you like, get his features or whatever?"

"I think he has two different colored eyes, and a lot of cute freckles, oh and the prettiest smile you've ever seen- am I rambling again?"

"Yeah, you've been rambling about him for about twenty minutes, Connor."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You seemed to enjoy talking about him even though you JUST met him, so I just let you talk about him. You REALLY like him, don't you Connor?"

"... Yes."


End file.
